Meu Coracao Partido
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nada poderia separar os J2, por mais que estarem juntos exigisse sacrifícios e perdas. Não era nada fácil. Padackles


**Meu Coração Partido**

 **Jared's POV**

LEIA COM ATENÇÃO!

Nota explicativa: eu escrevo movida por algum gatilho que os próprios J2 nos dão. Essa fanfic, no entanto, foi por causa da viagem de Genevieve para LA mesmo após estar confirmada num evento a que iria com Jared, Jensen e Danneel. Sim, eu posso estar exagerando, mas FOI como eu "senti" os acontecimentos. Se não gosta de RPS e do que eu costumo escrever, não leia, não encha a paciência com comentários idiotas. Eu gosto de receber críticas sim, mas não de gente com problemas para entender que eu acredito em Padackles (e não vou achar que isso inclua as esposas porque é o nome do ship J2desde SEMPRE, ora)

Peguei até leve com a Genevieve porque eu fui vendo que ela apenas se apaixonou pela Padalecki. Quem não se apaixonaria? XD

A quem tiver paciência para ler, obrigada. A música é do Monsta X, Broken Heart e deu um trabalho DIGNO DE LÚCIFER traduzir isso com mil ajudas de muitos sites e fãs do Monsta X. Obrigada Monbebes! Quer ouvir? Não vai se arrepender de jeito algum porque a música é maravilhosa! Tente aqui retirando os &:

https:&/www&.youtube& wat&ch?v=uZOB&6a25Tk4

* * *

 **이젠 다 지웠겠지 _  
_지나간 사람에게 미련은 없겠지 _  
_아직 내 기억 속엔 _  
_내 옆에 앉아 속삭이던 네 얼굴뿐 _  
_너의 기억 속에서 _  
_난 없는 사람일 뿐 _  
_처음 본 얼굴일 뿐인데**  
 ** _Ijen da jiwossgessji  
_ _Jinagan saramege miryeoneun eopsgessji  
_ _Ajik nae gieok sogen  
_ _Nae yeope anja soksagideon ne eolgulppun  
_ _Neoui gieok sogeseo  
_ _Nan eopsneun saramil ppun  
_ _Cheoeum bon eolguril ppuninde  
_ _Você provavelmente me esqueceu  
_ _Você não deve ter mais nada sobre mim  
_ _Ainda assim, em minhas memórias  
_ _É apenas seu rosto que vem até mim  
_ _Dentro de suas memórias  
_ _Sou apenas alguém que não está lá  
_ _Uma cara que você nunca viu_**

Não, não deveria ter sido daquele jeito, mas estava insustentável, insuportável.

Sofrido demais.

Não que jamais houvesse existido amor. Havia. Muito até. Havia respeito, carinho, reciprocidade, planos…

E havia Jensen. Você sabia que sempre haveria Jensen. Eu sinto muito, Gen… Muito mesmo. Eu queria que pudesse ser diferente, mas eu não posso negar o que está gravado na minha alma: meu amor por Jensen.

Eu amava você. Ainda amo. Do meu jeito. Existe um jeito certo para sentir amor? Para expressar amor? Eu nunca achei que houvesse fórmulas porque eu nunca procurei por uma.

Olho para as nossas fotografias e eu sei que foi bonito. Eu posso sentir o quanto você se esforçou e eu também fiz minha parte.

Só que… As pessoas mudam. O tempo passa. Aquilo que você aceitava porque estava completamente apaixonada não é mais o que você aceita quando já há apenas um relacionamento estabelecido dentro do que é possível ser. Do que é possível sentir. Acredito que você se deu conta de que não teria jamais a entrega completa do meu coração. Não foi por não gostar de você, me entenda… Não foi isso.

Jamais menti para você. Eu não faria isso com alguém que respeito. Com a mãe dos meus filhos. Nós fizemos o possível, nós dois e Jensen e Danneel e todo mundo que sabia da história.

Gostaria tão somente que você compreendesse que Jensen é…

Eu nem sei se existem palavras para dizer quem ele é para mim. Não é uma droga de competição! Você sabia! Não pode alegar que não sabia de nada, que nunca havia notado porque é impossível não ver!

Meu amor inquebrantável por Jensen. Meu respeito por ele, pela força dele, pelo amor dele, pois somos, nós dois, prisioneiros desse sentimento que parece dominar tudo ao nosso redor. Eu não queria magoar você, Genevieve, eu nunca quis, mas não há no mundo ninguém que possa me afastar de Jensen.

Eu não posso… Eu não quero. Ele é meu amor!

Preciso repetir: não é uma competição. Você não está num ringue disputando quem vai se dar melhor comigo. Nunca foi sobre isso. Era apenas sobre sermos felizes, termos famílias, filhos e irmos seguindo pelo mar imenso da existência sem mais percalços.

No entanto, me desculpe, mas você não deveria ter querido mais do que eu era capaz de ofertar. Eu sei meus limites, você não soube administrar os seus, não é mesmo? Eu sei que é difícil. Eu sei que pode ser dolorido, mas também sei que eu jamais menti e vou bater nessa tecla até cansar, porque não é justo comigo que eu possa a vir ser encarado como um vilão impiedoso, cruel, sem coração.

Você sabia.

 **더 이상은 힘들어 _  
_너를 지울 수 있다면 _  
_다 잊어버린다면 난 _  
_달달한 사랑노래 따윈 집어쳐 _  
_It's broken heart _  
_나에게 널 붙잡을 노래 따윈 없어 _  
_이젠 떠나가 저 멀리 가 _  
_내 옆에 서 있는 _  
_너 웃음소리 전부 다 _  
_필요 없어 이젠 _  
_모두 필요 없어 이젠 모두 _  
_당장 내것 아닌 _  
_너의 모든 것들 갖고 떠나가**  
 ** _Deo isangeun himdeureo  
_ _Neoreul jiul su issdamyeon  
_ _Da ijeobeorindamyeon nan  
_ _Daldalhan sarangnorae ttawin jibeochyeo  
_ _It's broken heart  
_ _Naege neol butjabeul norae ttawin eopseo  
_ _Ijen tteonaga jeo meolli ga  
_ _Nae yeope seo issneun  
_ _Neo useumsori jeonbu da  
_ _Piryo eopseo ijen  
_ _Modu piryo eopseo ijen modu  
_ _Dangjang naegeot anin  
_ _Neoui modeun geosdeul gajgo tteonaga  
_ _Seria mais fácil  
_ _se eu pudesse apagar  
_ _e esquecer de tudo  
_ _Não preciso de nenhuma canção de amor  
_ _Um coração partido  
_ _Não tenho uma canção para fazê-la ficar  
_ _Não tenho nada desse tipo, apenas vá, para longe  
_ _Você perto de mim  
_ _O som do seu riso (tudo)  
_ _Não preciso disso  
_ _Não preciso de nada disso  
_ _Pegue tudo o que é seu  
_ _Que não é meu, e vá embora agora_**

Eu gostei do seu sorriso. Da sua pele. Da sua boca, do seu beijo, do som da sua voz. Eu disse a você que poderíamos ser felizes, mas eu jamais ocultei que eu precisava dele. Que ele, Jensen, estaria presente na minha vida por todos os momentos porque…

Eu não tenho uma explicação! Você queria uma, você tentou nos afastar e isso…

Não pude e não posso aceitar! E não foi nada agradável ver você afastar as crianças de mim com argumentos muito pouco válidos. Eu consigo entender, sim, que uma mulher magoada, um homem magoado, são capazes de algumas coisas, mas jamais pensei que você poderia tentar manter meus filhos longe de mim. Eu não pude permitir.

Jensen não aceitou, jamais aceitaria. Eu sei que você sabe que são nossos filhos e não estou falando de mim e de você, Gen…

Não havia muitas opções e a única solução foi pedir para você ir embora. Sem alarde, sem escândalo, sem fofoca. Não que você já não estivesse pensando nisso, não é mesmo? Um tempo na casa dos seus pais, quinze dias em que eu não poderia estar com eles, mas depois viriam ficar comigo e com o outro pai deles.

Jensen é meu marido e pai dos meus filhos junto comigo. Tão cristalino quanto você, Genevieve, as gerou e cuidou, com nossa ajuda, eles são nossas crianças. Eu deixei de explicar isso a você alguma vez? Você ficou comigo esse tempo todo sem realmente saber? Acredito que não.

Foram ótimos anos. Eu senti sua paixão por mim, seu amor por mim pois eu sei que era amor. Apaixonada. Você estava tão perdida que possivelmente não tenha calculado o quanto de resistência poderia ter a tudo que nós viveríamos. Eu também me apaixonei, Genevieve. Eu não sou um duas caras cínico.

Tivemos uma boa relação, não foi mesmo? Geramos dois filhos lindos e nos mudamos para uma cidade texana bonita, desenvolvida, com ótima qualidade de vida e eu fiz tudo que eu podia para estar presente, pois meu trabalho era o responsável por termos tudo que poderíamos querer e tenho muito orgulho da minha carreira.

Sabe, fiz tudo para lhe dar ótimos momentos. Nunca neguei nada que você me pediu e você nunca se negou a me deixar em paz quando eu queria apenas estar com Jensen. Você foi uma grande companheira, mas estimo que se cansou de todas as dores e renúncias necessárias. Claro que havia limites. Você era minha esposa, mas Jensen era meu marido. Eu não a deixei de lado nenhuma vez. Eu combinei detalhes com calma, eu prestei atenção às suas necessidades e durante um tempo tudo funcionou a contento, cedíamos os dois e nos adaptávamos.

Tenho certeza, também, de que fui um bom amante. Você foi perfeita em tudo, não tenho do que reclamar, de jeito algum, só que…

Quem sabe foi esforço demais para o que já não valia tanto empenho? Nossas agendas, nossos sonhos, nossas ideias do que era prioridade já não estavam coincidindo e não vou dizer que foi fácil viver como vivíamos pois não era nada simples nos adaptarmos às agendas insanas que eu tinha por morar num país e gravar em outro. Sem falar das viagens constantes, das convenções, do meu cansaço, dos meus problemas com ansiedade e depressão.

É, garota, não foi fácil, eu sei que não. Eu sinto muito. Sinto por nós dois.

 **A yo girl 그저 가슴이  
먹먹하고 답답해  
Girl 참 어려운 것 같애  
사랑이란 감정이란게  
지금은 새벽 두 시  
여전히 감성을 터뜨려  
널 생각하며 썼던 곡들도  
이젠 다 터무니없네**  
 ** _A yo girl geujeo gaseumi  
Meokmeokhago dapdaphae  
Girl cham eoryeoun geot gatae  
Sarangiran gamjeongirange  
Jigeumeun saebyeok du si  
Yeojeonhi gamseongeul teotteuryeo  
Neol saenggakhamyeo sseossdeon gokdeuldo  
Ijen da teomunieopsne  
A yo garota, meu coração  
Se sente sufocado e escuro  
Garota, é tão difícil  
Este sentimento chamado de amor  
São duas horas da manhã agora e  
Minhas emoções estão explodindo  
Todas as canções que eu escrevi pensando  
Em você parecem idiotas agora_**

Hoje, mais cedo, senti meu telefone vibrar e era Thomas mandando mensagens de vídeo. Ele está tão grande. Sei que eles vão se ajustar, é só questão de tempo. Nós também vamos.

São seus quinze dias com eles aí em Idaho e eu sei que eles estão adorando andar a cavalo, passear por todo lado e serem apenas crianças que não se deram conta ainda de que estamos separados porque fizemos de tudo para a rotina deles não mudar em nada, não foi mesmo?

Foram muitas lágrimas, minhas e suas.

Eu sinto muito.

"Jared?"

A voz de Jensen me tira dos meus devaneios. É tarde, é madrugada aqui em Vancouver e eu ainda não fui pra cama. Não sei o motivo, mas estou saudosista. Ainda bem que ele compreende.

"Não vem dormir? Temos gravação amanhã à tarde, mas precisamos dormir..."

A voz de Jensen é calma e eu fecho meus olhos quando ele me beija na boca me fazendo carinho. Ele sabe que foi, que é muito difícil.

"Sei muito bem que você não está tão bem quanto quer que eu pense. É por causa dela, também sei disso. Poderíamos ter insistido um pouco mais?" Jensen comenta.

Ackles tem o coração do tamanho do mundo. Não, ele não é perfeito. No começo de nossos casamentos éramos um pouco ciumentos demais, tivemos algumas brigas bem feias, mas com o tempo…

Ah, o tempo.

"Jensen, não quero falar sobre isso. Assinarei os papéis na semana que vem. Genevieve está até aceitando bem."

"Com a pensão que você vai pagar é bom mesmo que ela não reclame. O que ela tinha na cabeça quando pediu guarda exclusiva? Ela pensava mesmo que nós iríamos permitir?"

Nunca é fácil conversar sobre esse assunto com Jensen. Ele tem a tendência de demonizar Genevieve e achar que eu sou um santo. Eu não sou. Ao mesmo tempo, se fosse ele se separando da Danneel talvez eu fizesse, agisse, pensasse, igual.

"Ela não é a Ruby, Jensen. Ela não é um demônio. Ela fez o possível, todos nós fizemos, apenas não era para ser..." Não consigo evitar que minha voz falhe e eu sinto lágrimas nos meus olhos. Foram anos. Não se termina um casamento sem marcas, sem dores.

"Esse assunto é muito difícil, Jarhead… Eu sei que você gostava demais dela."

"Eu a amava, Jensen, eu tive filhos com ela, eu me casei com ela e fui feliz com ela. Mas eu… Ela não podia… Eu..." Não consigo explicar, eu nunca consegui!

 **다신 내겐 없겠지  
널 사랑할  
그 소중한 시간들 조차도**  
 **너를 내 기억 속에  
붙잡고 잊지도 못해 한순간도  
내게 속삭이던 너  
자꾸만 멀어져 가  
더는 다가갈 수가 없어  
더 이상은 힘들어  
너를 지울 수 있다면  
다 잊어버린다면 난  
달달한 사랑노래 따윈 집어쳐** **  
** _ **It's broken heart**_  
 _ **Dasin naegen eopsgessji  
Neol saranghal  
Geu sojunghan sigandeul jochado  
Neoreul nae gieok soge  
Butjapgo ijjido moshae hansungando  
Naege soksagideon neo  
Jakkuman meoreojyeo ga  
Deoneun dagagal suga eopseo  
Deo isangeun himdeureo  
Neoreul jiul su issdamyeon  
Da ijeobeorindamyeon nan  
Daldalhan sarangnorae ttawin jibeochyeo  
It's broken heart  
Acho que nunca mais terei isso novamente  
Nunca mais  
Os tempos preciosos em que nos amávamos  
Não consigo manter você em minhas memórias  
Eu estou aguentando, não consigo  
Você que costumava sussurrar para mim  
Continua se afastando  
Eu não posso mais ficar perto de você  
Eu não aguento mais  
Se ao menos eu pudesse te apagar de mim  
Esquecendo tudo  
Não preciso de nenhuma canção de amor  
É um coração partido**_

"Ninguém nos separa de nossos filhos. Foi somente nisso que pensamos e eu compreendo, amor, eu sei… Eu estava lá, nos sets, quando você a conheceu. Eu soube lidar com tudo que nos aconteceu nos últimos anos, mas eu jamais saberia lidar com uma separação de nossos filhos. Danneel sente falta dela, JJ e os gêmeos sentem falta dela. Ela foi divertida, gentil, educada e tentou nos ajudar, apenas não deu certo. Desculpe se não estou profundamente infeliz por ela ter ido embora. Você sabe que não gosto de mentiras e eu prefiro você inteiro para mim. Não vou bancar o hipócrita bonzinho, não combina comigo."

Jensen tem esse caráter reto, esse jeito de ser que me encantou desde que o conheci. Ele não vai dizer o que eu quero ouvir. Não é algo que ele saiba fazer. "Eu sei… Eu amo você. Que fique bem claro. Apenas..."

"O amor expande, Jared. O amor não é ciumento, nem orgulhoso. O amor é lindo, ele existe e podemos senti-lo, ainda bem. Eu sei bem quem eu sou para você. Eu sempre soube. Eu fiquei inseguro, você também ficou, foram tempos loucos quando tivemos que nos casar, mas enfim… Eu estou aqui, do seu lado, para o que for possível eu fazer para minorar sua dor. Eu entendo. Se Danneel fosse embora eu ficaria infeliz também. Não nos casamos com bonecas de plástico, nem como idiotinhas burras. Nós escolhemos essas mulheres e elas estão nos nossos corações e foram, são, nossas mulheres. Eu também transo com Danneel e você sabe. Nós dois sabemos o que fizemos, o que fazemos. Não somos inocentes, nem tolos. Apenas somos diferentes do que o mundo possa achar que seria o normal e aceitável."

Fico olhando para Jensen com ar perdido. Ele compreende tão bem… Nós temos um mundo próprio, mas também temos que viver no mundo lá fora. "Estou cansado." Murmuro sentindo o peso dos últimos acontecimentos quase partir meu corpo ao meio.

"Vem deitar, faço massagem até você dormir. Vai melhorar, Jay. Não vou dizer que vai passar como se não fosse nada, mas vai melhorar, certo? Tem algo que eu possa fazer?"

O jeito carinhoso, amoroso, compreensivo de Jensen. Ele me faz querer chorar. Estou tão quebrado… Eu só me levanto, ando até ele e o puxo num abraço apertado, fechando meus olhos e tentando fazer a dor diminuir.

"Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei..."

Jensen murmura e eu apenas choro… Vai passar. Meu coração partido vai ter que aguentar...

 **나에게 널 붙잡을 노래 따윈 없어 _  
_이젠 떠나가 저 멀리 가 _  
_내 옆에 서 있는 _  
_너 웃음소리 전부 다 _  
_필요 없어 이젠 모두 _  
_필요 없어 이젠 모두 _  
_당장 내것 아닌 _  
_너의 모든 것들 갖고 떠나가**  
 **이젠 널 지워야겠지 _  
_인정할 순 없지만 _  
_내 앞에 널 아직 _  
_못 잊은 것 같아**  
 ** _Naege neol butjabeul norae ttawin eopseo  
_ _Ijen tteonaga jeo meolli ga  
_ _Nae yeope seo issneun  
_ _Neo useumsori jeonbu da  
_ _Piryo eopseo ijen modu  
_ _Piryo eopseo ijen modu  
_ _Dangjang naegeot anin  
_ _Neoui modeun geosdeul gajgo tteonaga  
_ _Ijen neol jiwoyagessji  
_ _Injeonghal sun eopsjiman  
_ _Nae ape neol ajik  
_ _Mot ijeun geot gata  
_ _Não tenho uma canção para fazê-la ficar  
_ _Agora vá (para longe)  
_ _Você perto de mim  
_ _O som do seu riso (tudo)  
_ _Não preciso de nada disso  
_ _Não preciso de nada disso  
_ _Pegue tudo o que é seu  
_ _Que não é meu, e vá imediatamente  
_ _Preciso te esquecer agora  
_ _Mesmo que eu não consiga admitir  
_ _Acho que não  
_ _Esqueci você ainda_**

* * *

Notas finais: Espero que tenha valido à pena. Se sim, que tal me dizer o que achou? Obrigada!


End file.
